


Trapped

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: D-Class Reader, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mind Control, Needles, Pet Names, Reader Becomes an Instance of SCP-049-2, Restraints, Serum Injection, Telepathic Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: SCP-049 is far more powerful than he has let on, and he wants to help his fellow SCPs escape containment. When the Foundation finally gives you to him as a human test subject, he is ready to carry this plan out.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; an anon requested SCP-049/reader + Serum Injection. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree.

You hadn’t expected to be restrained.

 

From what the doctors had told you, SCP-049 was by all accounts fairly cordial, and besides, a single touch was all he needed to subdue you. _So why,_ you asked yourself, _were you shackled to this chair?_ Yes, you knew what your fate would be, but like many other D-Class personnel, you were well past coming to terms with that. It wasn’t like you had much to leave behind, nor did you have any loose ends to tie up. By now, the initial despair of your current situation had quelled to a mere disappointment.

 

Your train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door quietly opening, and through it stepped the anomaly of the hour. 049’s robes looked a bit less well-preserved than his picture had let on, and his mask was of a larger and less Venetian style, but aside from that, he looked rather like you had expected him to. To the average person, the sight of him in his robes would perhaps have been daunting. To you, though, it was a relief in comparison to the other things you had encountered. In a sea of reality warpers and mind-benders, you were finally working with something straightforward. _Go in, get “cured”, get shot or shocked or whatever they were doing to kill the D-Class now, and that would be the end of it._ It felt strangely calming.

 

The one thing that did eventually surprise you about 049 was his silence; the only noises in the room were those created by his robes and medical equipment and your occasional shifting in your seat. You had expected him to have better bedside manner. Not wanting to spook him, though, you stayed quiet until you finally felt the prick of the needle against your skin. As one gloved hand sent the alleged cure into you, the other was soon placed on your head, sending you into a dreamless sleep that you half-hoped would be for good.

 

…

 

You woke up to the sound of footsteps and the feeling of an ever-so-slight breeze against your face. You blinked a few times, trying to take in your surroundings and being disappointedly met with the sight of Site 19’s hallways. Oddly, though, the hallways seemed to be _moving,_ as though you were walking through them despite not making an attempt to move at all. When you glanced down at your feet, though, you realized that you clearly _were_ moving—how, you didn’t know. _What skip did they assign you to this time?_

 

“Awake already, are we?”

 

The voice cut you off before you could try to answer your own question, and you recognized it’s source right away. _049._ You tried to reply, but no sound came out. Your lips didn’t even seem to move; you just kept aimlessly walking down the hallway. The pieces began to come together in your mind, and you felt sick to your stomach as you realized that you had been “cured” and it was only a matter of time before you were found and terminated.

 

“I see I don’t need to connect the dots for you, pet. No need to be afraid; I’ve made absolutely sure that you won’t end up in the incinerator. Just relax and let your body do the work.”

 

Relaxing already wasn’t an option, but as 049’s voice echoed through your mind, your thoughts grew more and more frenzied by the second. Everything you thought you knew about him was being called into question—you had heard nothing about him being able to communicate telepathically, nor did you know that instances of SCP-049-2 were sentient. But both appeared to be true, and as you approached the door to what could only be the site director’s office, you dreaded what 049 had planned.

 

With your palms sweating, you felt yourself open the door and approach the empty chair at the desk. You sat down and typed a string of numbers that you didn’t recognize into a computer that you had never used, and as you did, you felt your heart rate climbing with each click of the keyboard. 049 had every reason to hate the Foundation—with its resources in his hands, what could stop him from seeking revenge?

 

“Relax,” 049 spoke again. “I have no ill intentions. I just want to give everything and everyone here the existence they were meant to have.”

 

Trapped inside your own body, you could do nothing as you continued to put in information that you couldn’t make heads or tails of. You internally prayed that someone, anyone would intervene as you saw the “O5 Approval Required” notice come up on the screen, but externally, you bypassed it like it was nothing. As your hand settled on the mouse with a disturbing calmness, you felt yourself beginning to faint as you heard the familiar sound of breach sirens. The last thing you saw before your eyes closed was the computer screen, emblazoned with the words, “O5 APPROVAL GRANTED AND NEURAL ACTIVITY DETECTED. ALL CELLS OPEN.”


End file.
